


To The Moon and Back

by Plz_Humor_My_Ships



Series: Bandom Oneshots/Multifics [5]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha Patrick, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Beta Andy, Bonding, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating Bite, Mating Bond, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Politics, Possessive Behavior, Protective Patrick Stump, Protective Pete Wentz, Sweet, alpha pete, omega joe, omega patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships
Summary: You’re blessed.Stop complaining!You’re lucky to be what you are…Fucking knot-head.Look on the bright side! You could have been an Omega!Honestly sometimes - okay a lot of times -  Patrick kind of wished he was an Omega. Maybe then he’d have a chance with Pete. He couldn’t help it, really, it’s not his fault his best friends an Alpha and inconveniently attractive.Patrick is in love with Pete but doesn't think Pete would ever like him because they are both Alphas. But when he has to reveal his feelings he gets a pleasant surprise.It's actually really cute, and you can skip the smut if you want and end it just before.





	To The Moon and Back

_You’re blessed._

**Stop complaining!**

You’re lucky to be what you are…

~~Fucking knot-head.~~

**_Look on the bright side! You could have been an Omega!_ **

Honestly sometimes - okay a lot of times -  Patrick kind of wished he was an Omega. Maybe then he’d have a chance with Pete. He couldn’t help it, really, it’s not his fault his best friends an Alpha and inconveniently attractive. 

 

He had accepted the fact that he liked other Alphas a long time ago. He had never even thought about taking an Omega until one in Heat had tried to mate with him. And even then his first thought was to get away.

 

The worst part was probably that he couldn’t even hide his status. Sure there were suppressants for scent and instincts- however, anything that could even begin to suppress an Alphas ruts were illegal. He wouldn’t get involved with that shit even if it was legal, he’s heard stories of the drugs seriously messing people up. No thanks.

 

Patrick sighed and rest his chin on his palm, his elbow on the small table of the tour bus he shared with Pete. Eyes downcast, he pretended to study the loose string he was picking at on his sweat pants. In reality, he was listening to the other Alpha who was taking his turn to change in the privacy of the small bunk area. Patrick let his mind wander to what would happen if he walked in on Pete.

 

Sure maybe it would work once, but even then, he was an Alpha and was supposed to have better than average senses. The only way he could pull it off would be if he was a scatterbrained person and passes it as an accident. It would never work, aside from Andy he was the most focused in the band. 

 

Well... he doubted that, Pete he found was scarily observant. He was excitable and emotional but when he wanted to, was strong, calm and protective. Hell he was still even teaching Patrick about himself, things he probably would have never understood without the elder’s willingness to help. Pete had been the one to teach him to control his possessive urges, rough instincts and stubbornness. All of which were nothing like Patrick’s personality -except the stubbornness, but he’d never admit it, ironic huh? - but were there due to his Alpha status.

 

Without Pete, he would never’ve learnt because in his family there were no Alphas to help him. Both his parents were Omegas (which was strange in of itself) then his grandparents on both sides were an Omega and a Beta. He didn’t have anyone. Until _The Pete Wentz_ showed up at his door and seemed to instantly, know what to do to calm Patrick’s unintentional territorial growls. Even when he got control of himself and apologized profusely Pete had only laughed softly, hugged and scented him as a sign of peace. 

 

As soon as he knew he would be around Pete more, he clung to him. Paid attention to his teachings and returned his own jokes when the other teased him. Pete became his best friend, he never felt threatened by him, or felt inferior or like he had to prove himself to the other. Except he supposes he does, he does feel like he has to prove himself but not in an _‘I’m a strong Alpha’_ kind of way. More so in the, _‘I’m good enough to court’_ way.  

 

He groaned and raised his other hand to bury his face in. He had it _bad._

 

A hand landed on his back, Patrick didn’t even jump, sensing that it was just Pete. He sniffled a little, he could smell the others concern. It made his insides churn with a longing to replace it with happiness. He turned his head and flashed Pete a smile. Undeterred, the older man crouched beside his seat, a quiet questioning rumble emanating from his chest. Pete obviously cared enough not to let it go, Patrick knew he wouldn’t, because that’s just who Pete was. Nevertheless, he couldn’t suppress the pleased purr, and tired smile. Pete didn’t seem shocked or surprised, merely pulling the blond into a comforting hug, lightly scenting him and returning his own deeper purr. 

 

Patrick would never admit to how his cheeks reddened and his neck tingled where Pete was rubbing his scent glands over his own. This was what he wanted what he craved fuck he needed this. Pete didn’t try to pull away, and didn’t comment when Patrick held him closer, extending the hug past typically casual. But hey, this was Pete Wentz, he clung to just about anyone he trusted and was willing. It was sweet really, on Andy’s birthday Pete had followed the Beta almost everywhere, trying to spoil and cling to him whenever their drummer allowed it. 

 

It reminded him of the days when they had just gotten big. Huge revenues, long nights and ridiculous audiences. One night in particular stuck out like a sore thumb, one fan, an Alpha, had gotten far to close and rowdy to Joe, their resident Omega. It had ended in Pete dragging the man off and Joe being comforted by Andy and Patrick despite his instincts telling him to join Pete in scaring the fucker away. 

 

_The next night was a hotel night and they had made the joint decision to get one room with two beds, cheaper and safer in a majority vote. Once settled they had sat around, Pete and Patrick were giggling over some ridiculous fangirl theories, Andy watching a performance on his phone from a week ago and Joe... Well Joe was just sitting there looking deep in thought. Patrick could sense the concern from Andy and could smell it on Pete, but having known Joe as long as they had they knew it was best to let him think and that he’d come out with it when he was ready._

_Though he had definitely not expected what it was when he piped up._

_“We should be a pack” short and quick and definitely unexpected. All eyes turned to Joe and what confidence he had seemed to sway._

_“Well I mean, we’re practically one already right? So this would just bring us closer together, and we have everyone a stable pack needs, an Omega, Beta and Alphas...” he trailed off, looking hesitantly between the two Alphas. It was silent before Andy decided to chip in._

_“I think it’s a good idea, better as a band, better as friends, and safer-“ he looked at all three of them, smiling softly before focusing on Pete and himself, “-for all of us” His smile became pained._

_“Though there is the matter of an Alpha” and Patrick understood, he did, there can only be one pack Alpha. And between himself and Pete? He already knew whom he would choose. He tore his eyes from the window; he hadn’t realized he had been staring at. His eyes focused on Pete’s locking onto the worry there, Pete started to open his mouth to speak. Patrick knew Pete had a low self-esteem, and a soft spot for the band, he knew Pete was going to try to offer the position to him, and he just couldn’t accept that._

_“You should be Alpha” he watched Pete’s eyes widen._

_“Wh-what? No, **no Patrick** you-“ _

_“Pete” he said firmly “Me?” He gestures to himself “I can barely take care of myself. But you, Pete, you practically already are our pack Alpha. You may not notice, but you do take care of us, in so many different ways, and you teach me about me and who I am every day. It’s not about the fact that I’m not ready. Even if I was there is no one I’d rather follow.” Pete had gone red, and looked to the others, while looking mildly shocked at his short speech both nodded in agreement._

_“Well then, how do you want to do this?”_

_-*-_

_In the end they had agreed on the most reliable, but almost uncomfortably intimate route. Pete would mark one of their scent glands. This was a method not used as much as it used to be, nowadays people usually just heavily scent every few days. But while this might keep them close it does sometimes cause problems between mates. Since none of them were mated and they had a busy schedule, this was definitely the best choice._

_Patrick bumped his shoulder into Andy’s, he and the Beta were sat on one bed waiting for Pete and Joe to finish. Joe was sitting on the side of the bed, the right side of his throat bared, clearing the way for Pete to bite his pack gland. That wasn’t the actual name of the gland but it was the most common as it is the second strongest it is the best to mark so that anyone can always tell that this person belongs to a pack already. Pete fidgeted nervously before visibly stealing himself and asking if Joe was sure for the last time._

_“Seriously Pete, I know what I want, and you guys are it. So I trust you, just do it dude” the reassuring smile he flashed him counteracted his annoyed tone. He tilted his head again and pulled the strap of his tank top out of the way, his hair had been tied earlier so they didn’t have to worry about that getting in the way. Pete held Joe still by his biceps and sniffed out the gland. He took a deep breath and bared his sharp canines then sunk them into Joe’s flesh. There was surprisingly little blood, but Patrick realized why Pete was holding Joe still, it wasn’t so he didn’t flinch from the pain, it was that as soon as he was bitten Joe had gone limp._

_An Omega thing he guessed. It was over as soon as it started, Pete pulled away and lapped at the wound, healing it and making sure it’s his scent that clings to it. He then carefully lowered the still limp Omega down to the bed whose eyes were struggling to stay open. Pete had merely encouraged him to sleep, pulling the blanket up to shield him from the admittedly cold hotel room._

_“Is he okay?” He couldn’t help but ask. Pete didn’t answer, merely nodded while checking the rapidly healing bite over again. Andy stood and moved over to the other side of the bed the other two were on, while he moved he reassured him._

_“Don’t worry Patrick, this is good, different statuses respond differently to being marked depending on how they feel about who’s marking them. Omegas react like this when they accept it and it helps them heal faster. He’ll be himself by morning.” Patrick thanked him quietly, before becoming silent to watch again. Pete once again asked if Andy was sure this time only receiving a nod, this seemed to be enough for him. Andy pulled his shirt off as it was too tight to be pulled out of the way like Joe’s had. He tiled his head and closed his eyes, Pete put one hand on Andy’s side and the other on his right bicep._

_Then bit in, this time holding it for a little longer than he had with Joe. Once he removed his teeth he didn’t move, just stared at the Beta very closely. Once Andy relaxed, Patrick hadn’t even realized he was that tense, Pete then repeated the cleaning of the blood and assisting the healing with his saliva. He shifted out of the way and gently helped Andy shuffle back so he could lean on the headboard. Once he checked the bite, he stood and made his way over to Patrick. This time he sat next to him and didn’t come any closer. He smiled reassuringly before speaking._

_“Okay ‘Trick, you probably don’t know what’s going to happen so I’m gonna explain it as best I can okay?” He was confused but nodded anyway, because he was right but... it couldn’t be that different right? “Well you know how Joe went limp?” He nodded “Well whether you mean to or not you’ll do the opposite, your instincts will make you try and fight me. So I’ll have to hold you down to do this. Then after I’ll have to scent you for much longer. Because of this, there is the possibility, though slim, that you could get hurt. I need to know if you still want to do this okay? Patrick are you sure?” He needed a moment, just a few seconds to clear his head, a part of him didn’t believe that he could ever try and physically hurt Pete. But another part of him was desperately fighting being dominated by another Alpha. He discarded that and pushed it as far back as he could._

_“I’m absolutely sure Pete; just tell me what you need me to do.” His voice was clear and firm. He knew he wanted this, it wasn’t exactly what he wanted but at least this way he would always have Pete in some way. Pete smiled softly and took his hand, pulling him to the middle of the bed. Letting go, to push the blanket down to the foot of the bed and pushing the pillows further into the headboard. As Pete did this he looked over at the others, Andy gave him a very reassuring look._

_Before he knew it Pete was behind him and pulling him back against his chest. He startled a little before relaxing against the older Alpha. Pete maneuvered them until they were firmly tangled together, both arms around his torso, holding his arms to his sides and one leg hooked over one of his own. He pressed his face into Patrick’s neck silently asking for permission. Once Patrick nodded, he felt a sharp pain before he lost control of his body. He instantly tensed, a loud growl tearing from his throat before he started thrashing. He was amazed at his own strength as Pete struggled to keep him down. Though, he wasn’t surprised when the other was able to hold on, teeth still firmly in his scent gland._

_Eventually he felt himself calm, going limp in Pete’s arms with the occasional jump as though he was testing the others hold on him still. When this happened, Pete started to purr. A soft, calm sound that reverberated through Pete’s chest and his back and through Pete’s teeth into the wound, while that distracted him he almost didn’t notice one of the Alpha’s arms coming loose to rub over his arm then through his hair. Slowly petting him and calming him further, to where he could no longer open his eyes and he barely noticed Pete removing his teeth from his neck._

_Pete continued to pet and purr while he lapped at the wound, he felt the need to fight rising again but with all the energy he had left he pushed that down as much as he could, forcing himself still so Pete could help along the healing. His effort forcing him to make quiet and vulnerable whimpers. The other didn’t react negatively, purring louder and shushing him quietly, murmuring reassurances between periods of licking his new mark. When Pete started to rub his scent into the wound, he briefly wondered why he hadn’t done that to the others before he drifted to sleep in Pete’s arms._

_When he awoke he was ridiculously comfortable, he looked around blearily realizing his glasses had been taken off while he was sleeping, as they didn’t pinch his face when he shifted his head pressing his cheek into whatever he was laying on. He tried to move, to perhaps get up, but when he tried his muscles protested, screaming in pain and forcing a pained whimper. A hand ran though his hair and another over his side, and he realized why he was so comfortable, he was still in Pete’s arms, though now the other was leaning against the headboard, they were chest to chest and the blanket had been pulled up to Patrick’s shoulders. His whimpers quieted and Pete spoke._

_“Hey ‘Trick, you’re up earlier than I thought, I know it hurts, you strained yourself struggling last night, remember? Don’t worry okay? It worked and we have all of today at the hotel, so just sleep.” He was too tired to form a coherent sentence so he just whined and nodded a little in acknowledgement, before cuddling into his Alpha further. Silently adding comfortable to the list of things, he loved about Pete. Said man chuckled a little and pulled Patrick further on top of him- oh yes that’s nice, he was rubbing his back and Patrick felt the clutches of sleep dragging him in again._

 

Patrick jolted into awareness when he realized he was that comfortable again. He squirmed a little but stilled when Pete growled at him, looking around he found that, once again his glasses had been removed. Also that at some point during his reminiscing he must have fallen asleep in Pete’s arms. He felt his cheeks warm and pressed his face into his Alphas chest to hide his pleased embarrassment. 

 

Heaving a sigh he raised his head to rest his chin where his face was previously. Quietly he studied Pete’s face, and was once again struck with how much he loved the man beneath him. His dark hair splayed on the pillow, thick eyelashes against his tan cheeks, even though it was blank and peaceful and his breathing was even Patrick knew he wasn’t sleeping. As though to prove him right Pete’s lips twitched into a bemused smile. “Why are you staring at me?” He chuckled, still keeping his eyes closed.

 

To avoid answering he aggressively wriggled closer stubbornly burying his face once again with a growl. Pete snorted an amused laugh and wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist, quickly rolling them so they were on their sides. Patrick’s annoyed grunts we’re muffled when Pete gently tangled his fingers in Patrick’s hair and pressed his nose into his own neck, forcing the younger to scent him and calm down. It was a dirty trick, but effective. Giving up quickly the younger Alpha sighed in resignation and let his Alpha pull him impossibly closer to whisper.

 

“I’m not blind Patrick, I can see something is eating at you, I’d be a shitty Alpha if I couldn’t.” Despite his best efforts, he tensed, only proving Pete right.

 

“I’m not going to push, or force you to tell me what it is, but I can’t do my job properly and look after you if you don’t tell me when you’re not okay. Patrick, I need you to stop hiding from me, I’ve noticed for a while that you seemed distant but I had hoped that you would come to me about it in your own time, like usual but you didn’t.

 

And that really worries me. Is it so bad that you can’t tell me? You know I’d never really judge you for anything right? And if it is that bad then I really need to know. Just, I care about you  _so_  much Tricky. But I... okay just... just sleep you seem tired we’ll... we have to talk about it at some point. Not today, probably not tomorrow, but someday.”

 

He pressed a kiss to the top of Patrick’s head and held him close. When he opened his mouth to say something, anything at all to make Pete less sad he was shushed sweetly but with an undertone of dominance that he really couldn’t ignore. Obediently he closed his eyes, but threw one of his arms over Pete’s waist pulling them tighter together and burying his nose more firmly in  Pete’s neck, nuzzling his scent gland desperately, to show Pete…  as much as he could, trust, respect, care, anything, he wasn’t even sure what he meant to do. But whatever it was he knew he had accomplished it when he felt the other go lax in his arms, only then did he finally allowed himself to close his eyes and sleep.

***

 

The next few days were particularly tense, Patrick wasn’t avoiding Pete, he just had… stuff to do and people to talk to whenever his Alpha entered the room. Yeah. That. He could tell that Joe and Andy knew, both were giving them concerned looks whenever they thought the two Alphas wouldn’t notice. That, and Andy had cornered Pete one night after a show, they weren’t that discreet.

 

It all came to a head the next time they had a few days break in the tour, it had started that morning, none of them had slept well and all were irritable and tired, snapping at each other and tense nods when they passed. Pete was doing his best to keep the peace and honestly, it was going really well, sending them away from each other when they were close to snapping and walking away himself when he knew he needed to. It was times like that when they all really appreciated Pete’s sense of empathy. They were all huddled in the corner of the hotel lobby, checking they had all their luggage for the next few days and designating someone to go sign them in and get the keys. Andy had volunteered; he had gotten a headache that morning and just wanted to get to the room as soon as possible.

 

Joe was going through his backpack, making sure, he had his essentials and Patrick and Pete were boiling in the unresolved tension.

 

“Patrick, when we get to the rooms we really need to talk about what the fuck has been going on with you. I know I said I wouldn’t push but that was days ago. This needs to be sorted out.” Patrick knew they had to talk but he didn’t want to, and the lack of sleep obviously caused his filter to be almost non-existent.

 

“I don’t know what you mean” Pete sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“You know perfectly well what I’m talking about, and I’ve had enough, we are going to talk about it and you are going to fucking tell me.” His voice was laced with a light Alpha command, a quiet growl creating an edge to his words. And because Patrick was tired, and scared, and angry and so, so fucking stupid, he growled in response. Normally that would be fine, but not this growl, this one had a distinct meaning – a challenge, he had just challenged Pete. Holy shit.

 

Before he could scramble to take it back and apologize, he watched the other freeze, his head snapped up, hair falling into his eyes; which glittered with anger and betrayal, and because he was Patrick and this was Pete he could see past those emotions to the deep seeded hurt, hidden just beyond. His Alpha growled, a deep thunderous sound he had never heard from the normally cool tempered man before. Pete had accepted his challenge, he was so dead. He knew he had just really hurt his best friend, especially because he was the one to convince Pete to take the pack Alpha title, this was like doubting his decision, like he was saying Pete wasn’t good enough.

 

He bowed his head, bearing the marked side of his throat, hoping to placate the fuming man in front of him. With lowered eyes he searched to lobby for the rest of his pack, he spotted Joe standing a few feet behind Pete, looking shocked and somewhat anxious, probably from being around their Alpha while he was pissed. Taking pity, he caught the Omega’s eye and glanced meaningfully over to Andy who was watching them with an apprehensive expression. He too caught Patrick’s eye and gave him a disappointed look. He whimpered when he met Pete’s expectant gaze, quickly casting his eyes to the floor.

 

“Alpha-“Pete cut him off.

 

“Patrick, don’t say a word” unable to retort he whined and nodded, ignoring  Joe as he hurried over and silently passed Pete two room key-cards, who immediately held one out to him.

 

“You’re going to go straight to the room, and when I get up there we are going to talk, don’t worry about your bag, I’ve got it. Just go.” He glanced down at the room number on the key, nodding and turned tail to hurry to the elevator. Once inside he frantically pressed the button lit up with a bright red 6 and finally let what was about to happen wash over him. He had just challenged his Alpha, and Pete had accepted, now to restore the dynamic there were only two ways it could go. They had to fight to see who would come out on top, or Pete had to assert dominance and Patrick would have to submit. Either way, Pete would prove himself in charge; it was just how it went when an Alpha was challenged.

 

Patrick was obviously going to pick the second option, we would never want to actually challenge Pete, he hadn’t meant to in the first place. When the doors opened with the customary cheerful ‘ding!’ he raced out and down the hall. Muttering to himself as he scanned the doors for their room number. Finally spotting it, he fumbled with the key card, ignoring the gold 666 on the door, in the back of his mind he was amused knowing Pete would get a kick out of it when he found out. It took a few tries but eventually the little light turned green and he practically threw himself in.

 

He stumbled before doubling back to close the door, letting it click shut he dropped his backpack on one of the beds then stopped in the middle of the room to take in his surroundings. Two double beds, one large wall sized window, a balcony, a couch, a T.V, desk, mini fridge and another door to what he assumed to be the bathroom. Not daring to take any more time to explore, he headed over to the bed that was next to the window and sat facing it. He heaved a stuttering sigh, placing his cap next to him so he could run a hand through his hair. He had royally fucked up, stayed away so he wouldn’t hurt Pete but ended up doing it anyway.

 

He took his time silently staring out the window and past the balcony, which looked over the city; it was beautiful especially now that the sun was setting. Painting the sky with vibrant reds and oranges, which melted into royal blues and purples then eventually, a solid black, still too early in the afternoon to be dark enough for stars to break the calm blanket of the night sky. Usually he would believe that a sunset this breathtaking could only mean good fortune, it had always worked before, now… now he wasn’t so sure.

 

There was a mechanical whirring behind him then a click, a squeak and the door opened. He kept his gaze straight, tilted his head once again and tried not to cry at his self-loathing disappointment. There was shuffling three quiet thuds then a sigh. A warm hand was placed on the nape of his neck then a red hoodie was blocking his view of the sky.

 

“Patrick” he sighed, his voice surprisingly soft despite the circumstances. “Patrick what’s going on?” he shook his head frantically, _he couldn’t, he couldn’t tell Pete it would ruin everything!_

 

“Oh my g-“

_Pete would hate him!_

 

“Just tell me for fucks sak-“

 

_It would ruin the band, their friendship, everything they had built and loved and it would all be because of h-_

 

“Patrick Stump!” he jolted, neck aching from the strain of being tilted so far for so long. Pete’s hand was warningly tight on his neck and the command rung in his now quiet mind.

 

“You will tell me what the fuck is going on right now or so help me god!” he paused, he couldn’t say it, there was just no way. He didn’t have Pete’s words, Andy’s wisdom or Joe’s quick wit. He was just Patrick, Patrick who used his actions to speak to Pete for him more often than his own voice. Slowly his stare drifted to the skyline once again, shifting uncomfortably where he sat and moved his head. Gently bringing it upright, closing his eyes at Pete’s barely audible warning growl, pausing for less than a second to collect himself, than continuing until he was presenting the left side of his throat rather than the right.

 

This was it, there was no going back now, he had presented Pete with his mating gland and there was nothing he could do to take that back. Now the older man knew. It was up to him how the rest of this played out. The grip on his nape never relaxed but Pete’s other hand came to rest on his left shoulder. It was trembling, or maybe that was just him. His hand shifted up, gently brushing his thumb over the gland. Unable to suppress a shiver Patrick carefully let his eyes slip open.

 

And man was he glad he did, Pete was a sight to see, he would never forget this moment. The Alphas pupils were blown wide and dilated, consuming the whisky brown of his irises until they were black holes of nothing but desire. Both tan hands moved to hold his cheeks, straightening his aching neck and looking hesitantly into his eyes.

 

“Patrick… I… are you serious?” he turned his head slightly to nuzzle into one of Pete’s hands.

 

“I’ve wanted you for fourteen years Pete, probably longer but I was eighteen when I realized what I felt. What I wanted” Pete’s eyes widened, looking almost hopeful.

 

“Really? I’ve – I’ve loved you since we were recording Infinity and I just… holy shit ‘Trick” Pete’s smile was blinding and Patrick realized that he never wanted this moment to end, never wanted to let Pete go, never wanted to see anyone else with their hands on him, wanted him his, his alone. And well, Patrick was never good at waiting. He brought his hands up to cover Pete’s.

 

“Pete please, can we now? I want you so much and I never wanna let you go. We’ve both waited so long why wait any longer?” the other seemed hesitant, so Patrick pulled out his best trick. He gazed up through his eyelashes, and whimpered.

 

“Please, Alpha?” The weak dam holding Pete back broke and the next thing he knew he was pinned back on the bed under the older Alpha. In his surprise he threw his hands over Pete’s shoulders and pulled him close. It was Pete who made the first move though, leaning down and pressing his lips to Patrick’s with a heated groan. It was soft, yet so incredibly hot, and grew hotter with each passing second. A nip to his bottom lip made him moan breathily and Pete took the opportunity to deepen the kiss further. And pretty soon they were heavily making out, lightly grinding until they had to separate to catch their breath.

 

He pulled back to press a chaste kiss to Patrick’s lips, and headed to his bag next to bed. Pulling out lube and condoms. Patrick raised himself up on to his elbows, flicking his hair out of his eyes with a snort and a raised eyebrow. Playfully Pete rolled his eyes and tossed them near Patrick’s elbow, before rising slowly and strolling predatorily to the bed. He slowly dragged his hands up Patrick’s legs, squeezing his thighs before unbuttoning his jeans with one hand while the other palms his steadily growing erection.

 

“How do you want to do this?” Patrick made a confused sound.

 

“What? Don’t we need to…” The other chuckled softly, beginning to slowly pull down his jeans. Patrick lifted his hips to help.

 

“Well yeah, that’s how this had to end. But ya’ know-“ He pulled him up to start pulling off his shirt, leaving the younger Alpha in just his underwear, he probably would have been embarrassed if Pete wasn’t looking at him so hungrily.

 

“You’re an Alpha too.” It was breathy and absent as he ran his hands appreciatively over Patrick’s sides. “You can first, and then… then I’m going to _wreck_ you.” He only groaned in response and pulled at Pete’s shirt and belt desperately. Smirking he once again moved off the bed, and Patrick was about to complain until he realized what the other was doing. His hips started swaying to some beat only he could hear, brown eyes locked with blue, as he started to strip. He was mesmerizing, haloed by the setting sun, which bathed them both in warm light, making Pete’s tan skin look unbearably enticing.

 

Once fully naked he sauntered over, leaning closer and placing his steadying hand on Patrick’s chest. He waved the lube next to his face.

 

“Do you want the honors or would you prefer to watch.” Patrick paused, but only for a moment; perhaps he was a bit of a voyeur, well at least for Pete that is.

 

“Watch” he whispered, sounding a little dazed and ridiculously hard. His Alpha crawled into the middle of the bed and opened the little bottle with a quiet click. Pretty soon Pete was working two fingers into himself, body fully on display for Patrick. Moaning quietly, as he lost his patience and pressed a third finger in. figuring at this rate Pete would be done soon, he reached towards the condoms still sitting on the blanket next to him. He paused when a hand wrapped around his forearm. Pete was looking up at him shyly.

 

“Well I was hoping that uhm; I was hoping that we wouldn’t use those? I-I-“He hurried to clarify. “I mean I’m clean and well I just, I want to actually feel you Rick.” He moaned, and tossed the Condoms behind him, pulling Pete in for a harsh kiss. A slick hand wrapped around him and he started, looking wide eyed at Pete as he pulled a pillow to place under the Bassists hips. Pete bit his lip and looked away as he pulled his hand from Patrick’s now lubed dick.

 

When he took hold of Pete’s hips and pushed in slowly, he felt like the world only consisted of the two of them. The man underneath him almost ethereal in the fading light, head thrown back and throat bared, eyes squeezed shut and a small, pleased smile painting his lips. As they moved together, one of Pete’s hands had tangled in Patrick’s sweaty hair, the other stretching Patrick. For such an exuberant man Pete was surprisingly quiet. Sweet breathy whimpers and hoarse moans whispered in Patrick’s ears as he himself grunted with each harsh thrust. Practically fucking Pete into the hotel mattress, holding him down, writhing beneath him, it lit up and pleased something primal inside him he didn’t know existed.

 

When he felt himself getting close he slowed, quietly pleased by the whimpered _“No, Please”_ he received.

 

“I’m close” he grunted. The older man hooked one strong leg over Patrick’s hip and easily flipped their positions so he was hovering over him. He gazed at Pete above, still deep inside him, with the other lightly grinding down, rolling his hips sensually, clenching rhythmically, and teasing his knot. He moaned desperately.

 

“C’mon Pete, baby please, _please_ ” he would have been mortified by the pet name if he wasn’t so distracted by Pete pulling up off him and settling between his legs. As he slicked himself up with the remaining lube, he looked dead into Patrick’s eyes with alarming clarity, seeing as Patrick’s mind was so fogged over with pleasure and excitement. When he pressed the head to Patrick’s entrance he paused, and held the shorter man’s chin in one hand, the other on his hip.

 

“Are you sure about this? You know there’s no going back once we’re bonded and if you want I could get us off and wait?” His voice was soft and concerned, a gentle reassurance that Pete cared for him and was willing to wait until he was ready. His stole his resolve and leaned up to share a slow loving kiss with him, despite the position. Against his lips, he whispered with as much love as he could.

 

“There is no one else I would ever want. I’m ready” Their lips stayed close, not quite kissing, but just as intimate. He felt a dull pressure then an ache as Pete slowly and lovingly pushed into him. Pausing every time Patrick tensed in pain at the new sensations running rampant through him. Once he bottomed out Pete attempted to distract him from the pain with little kisses and nips to his jaw and neck, avoiding his lips to let him catch his breath. Once the pain faded all that was left was a strange fullness, he found he rather loved.

 

It was slow, and intimate, filled with love and patience, pleasure and gentle touches, simultaneously winding them down from the erratic pace they previously held and winding them up for the bonding at the end. It didn’t take them long like that, the both of them already close to the edge. With teasing hands and coaxing words, Pete pushed Patrick to the brink and right over the precipice. He came with a growl and buried his teeth deep into Pete’s mating gland, bonding him to Patrick, releasing only after a minute when Pete whimpered in pain.

 

In his haze of pleasure and the dizziness of the bond taking hold of him, he pliantly went along with Pete turning him onto his stomach and finishing himself off inside him. Patrick cried out and practically melted into the bed as Pete’s knot set inside him along with his teeth. When the bond clicked into place he felt a rush of emotions and senses he didn’t know possible, they overwhelmed and scared him, leaving him dazed and confused. It was Pete, his emotions, vague thoughts, where he was how he was feeling.

 

While his mind tried to comprehend this new information, Pete had moved them into a more comfortable position. Tucked under the blanket with his mate pressed against his back is how he came back to himself. His head pillowed on Pete’s bicep and the other arm draped over his waist, his hand loosely wrapped around Patrick’s knot, staving off the pain that comes with knotting without being inside something. He purred quietly, unable to hold back and not even wanting to in his newfound happiness. Soon their purrs echoed together as intertwined as the two of them, both physically and emotionally.

 

“I love you, more than anything I have ever, or will ever know” Pete whispered pressing a chaste kiss to Patrick’s healing mark. “By the way did you see what room we’re in?” he giggled into Patrick’s hair. Who only snorted quietly in fond amusement, he had totally called it.

 

“I love you too Pete, to the moon and back.” He brought his hand up to Pete’s by his head to intertwine their fingers.

 

“To the moon and back” he agreed quietly, as Patrick drifted to sleep, letting the peace consume him. The happiness of the first night of the rest of their lives.


End file.
